The present disclosure relates generally to the field of communications, and more particularly to high-speed electronic signaling within and between integrated circuit devices.
In modern electronic systems, the ability to detect the loss of an incoming signal (loss-of-signal, LOS) is often a system requirement. Even in systems where LOS detection is not required, it is often beneficial to be able to determine whether a usable incoming signal is being received. Some electronic systems have one or more power-saving modes which may be activated upon the detection of LOS. Conventional LOS detection mechanisms, however, often consume a considerable amount of power, thereby mitigating the benefit of various power-saving mechanisms. Furthermore, conventional LOS detection mechanisms only detect signal power but cannot determine whether a received data signal is at a usable data rate.
In the drawings, the same reference numbers identify identical or substantially similar elements or acts. The most significant digit or digits in a reference number refer to the figure number in which that element is first introduced. For example, element 100 is first introduced in and discussed in conjunction with FIG. 1C.